


And She Calls Me In And Calls Me On

by WerewolfDebitCard



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Delayed Orgasm, Established Relationship, F/F, Fellatio, Flavia!Kjelle (fire emblem), Intimacy, Libra!Severa (fire emblem), Multiple Orgasms, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Lucina (Fire Emblem), Trans Severa (fire emblem), Village Maiden!Lucina (fire emblem), Wet & Messy, medieval priest/king au, that's a nice fic you have there i'm sorry for spilling pornography all over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfDebitCard/pseuds/WerewolfDebitCard
Summary: With orders to visit in the evening, Severa approaches the bedchambers of the king. The instructions are clear, but she can hear that the king isn't alone. Through the door she can hear the slap of flesh, a woman's soft groan. She clears her throat quietly, bracing her fist against the doorframe and closing her eyes. Imagining it makes it worse."Come in, Severa," the king says. She must have seen her shadow from the gap under the door, heard the cough she tried to hide. Severa's chest freezes with fear; she's been avoiding the obvious thought of the newly-married pair with all the might she could muster. Dry-mouthed, she opens the door.
Relationships: Degel | Kjelle/Lucina, Degel | Kjelle/Lucina/Serena | Severa, Lucina/Serena | Severa
Kudos: 13





	And She Calls Me In And Calls Me On

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a bit ago but waited on posting it. Now I have less shame. 
> 
> In the same universe as my other fe13 fic, Weight of the Heart, which is inspired by the fic Weight of the Crown.

With orders to visit in the evening, Severa approaches the bedchambers of the king. The instructions are clear, but she can hear that the king isn't alone. Through the door she can hear the slap of flesh, a woman's soft groan. She clears her throat quietly, bracing her fist against the doorframe and closing her eyes. Imagining it makes it worse. 

"Come in, Severa," the king says. She must have seen her shadow from the gap under the door, heard the cough she tried to hide. Severa's chest freezes with fear; she's been avoiding the obvious thought of the newly-married pair with all the might she could muster. Dry-mouthed, she opens the door. 

The covers have been pushed back from the bed; the new queen and king bare to see on the sheets. Kjelle's back is turned to her king, the two still hilted together and shifting in rhythm as both face the door. 

Kjelle looks up as Severa comes in, her arm extending to ask her closer, cheek on her own bicep as Lucina hooks her hips. The soft flesh of her breasts press against the covers, half-hidden by Lucina's hands around them, thumbs dragging on each stiff peak. She tips her head back to rest against Lucina's shoulder, whispering Severa's name as Lucina goes still and calm. Her pale hair is sunlit ash against Lucina's midnight hair and war-scarred skin. 

Severa’s hand goes to her throat as she meets Lucina's gaze, who nods with quiet certainty. This was not a mistake. 

Severa trembles as she closes the door, fumbling the catch on the lock. She takes a moment and then takes those few steps to stand beside them, close enough to reach out and touch. Lucina beckons her, Kjelle teasing at Severa's clothes. The heat of a blush makes Severa's vestments too warm to stand. 

Lucina slips out of Kjelle, her cock hard and shining wet. From a dry mouth, Severa swallows her nerves. She's loved the king. She's been thrilled by the queen. She expected this only as fantasy in her own rooms, spitting on her hand and gripping too tight.

Kjelle digs into Severa's shirt and pulls it over her head, Lucina's hands on the strings of her tunic and drawers. The braids in Severa's hair fall undone. Kjelle grabs a chunk of her hair close to her nape and pushes up on one arm languidly. She takes a kiss that Severa melts into. Severa groans, somebody's hand already pinching her breast, needy and ready to be whatever they need. Layer by layer she's unclothed, down to none.

With Kjelle over top of her, Lucina puts her hands on Severa's legs, dragging her sideways to kiss her thighs. She kisses the soft and sensitive end of her shaft, coaxes it as it rises with long sweeps of her tongue. A familiar sense of pleasure and panic runs up the inside of Severa’s thighs. She’s being cared for again, instead of being put to use as fits her station. 

Kjelle guides Severa's hand between her legs with a cocky, daring grin, and rides her twitching fingers as Lucina sinks her mouth over Severa's cock. Severa grabs frantically for a chunk of the coverlet. 

Severa tries to focus, tries to pleasure the queen with fingers and thumb blindly as heat rolls through her hips and up the ladder of her spine. Lucina drags her teeth lightly under the edge of Severa's tip, making her see stars. 

Kjelle hums as Severa's hand spasms. She gently pushes her away, as Lucina lifts up from Severa's length, still rock-hard and unresolved, cool air on the wet skin. Severa whimpers, but Lucina smiles and nods at the queen, encouraging her. Kjelle gets up and shifts over, hooking her legs over Severa's hips and sliding down the length of her cock. 

It would be too easy to get off, too early in the game they’re playing, and Severa fights her own release and tries to quiet the thunder of her heart. She bites her knuckles as Kjelle rides her slowly, Lucina coming up behind her to lean over, pulling away her clenched hand and kissing Severa's soft mouth, her cock hot and blunt as it jabs against Severa’s thigh, damp and sticky with Kjelle's juices. At a word from one - she can't tell which one - Severa begins to buck steadily into Kjelle's heat.

Severa brings up her knees to get purchase on the covers, feeling Lucina touch and stroke around where Severa meets Kjelle, the slick and easy slide of their pressure. Lucina's fingers beg wetness, vanish in time for another bend over Kjelle's shoulder to find Severa's mouth, meeting tongue delivering salt in her kiss. 

Severa whimpers, excited and spread out on pleasure. She pleads, holding on to the rhythm until Lucina allows it, hearing Kjelle chuckle as she comes hard into the hot, simmering core of her. 

Lucina strokes her own length, nuzzling the corner of Kjelle's cheek. She pulls Kjelle up to her knees, on brazen display for Severa as her long fingers go up into her to the third knuckle, fondling her open slow and easy as Severa watches, unable to drag her eyes away from the sight. Kjelle's thighs spread, the dark red of her as she opens. Lucina brings Kjelle backward to slip back on to her own cock, wet fingers at the corner of her thighs to hold her steady while she drives into her. Come and slick from Severa's time with her slides down the inside of Kjelle's thighs. 

Kjelle moans, pleads for Severa to touch her. Severa rises up, presses her mouth against the dip of her breasts, tastes the sweat. She turns her head, catching the tip of her breast in her mouth, squeezing the flesh as she sucks on the peak. Kjelle hooks her arm over Severa's shoulders, uses her other hand to guide her to her clit. Severa presses down hard, feels the trigger-snap judder of Kjelle's hips as she comes, the rush of air and her name, breathy against the shell of her ear. 

Lucina curls up into Kjelle, angling her hips and grinding until she finds her own release. It drips onto the covers, a pale streak as she pulls away. Kjelle moans, dropping on to all fours before seeking the warmth of Severa's arms. 

Severa receives her into her arms, takes her kiss. She's alert and half-hard from watching them and joining in, a counterpoint to Kjelle loved up and slack. Lucina joins them where they lay, Kjelle rolling over into the comfort of her embrace. 

Lucina kisses her, holds her as gently as a gentleman might. She pulls up Kjelle's knee over her hip to expose her dripping slit, whispering a question. Kjelle nods with a laugh, turning her head to give Severa a lazy glance. 

Severa slips into Kjelle, no resistance or friction in the glide. She kisses the arc of her shoulder, takes it as slow as she can. She's got no divine strength, just love for them both as Lucina encourages her, as Kjelle challenges her to finish fast. Severa whimpers and Kjelle moans in reply. Lucina accepts the sting of Kjelle's bite on her shoulder, kisses Severa's open mouth. 

Severa comes with a noise like she's been punched, shaking and spent at last. Kjelle murmurs, shifting to rest her head under Lucina's chin.  
"I love you," Lucina says. She doesn't say who.


End file.
